Entice me Baby
by shun matsuoka
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, an aspiring model suffering from anthropophobia, gets to meet the well-known Akashi Seijurou accidentally. It was love at first sight for the blue-haired boy, and when he finally get to be a trainee, Akashi volunteered to be his mentor, little does Kuroko know that Akashi's "love" for him was deeper than he thought.
1. Prologue

**Shun M: Last night, I was about to sleep when I thought of a new plot for an Akakuro (main pairing) story, and so, I'll try my best to write out what I had imagined, the other pairings would be AoKagakise (this would be a love triangle tho), and probably a bit of Midorima and Takao, but since the plot is not yet fixed (I mean I'm not yet sure of how the story "should" flow) suggestions/comments would be highly appreciated ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, only the story and plot is mine.**

**Warning: Rating may vary, future smut should be expected *grins They may be OOC here, and of course this would be an AU. **

**Enjoy!**

***Entice me, baby***

**PROLOGUE**

For a graduating high school student, thoughts about what University he should go on had never made it in Kuroko's mind. All he wanted to do after he graduates is to be a model. Ever since he was a kid, whenever he saw those big flashy posters located anywhere, he imagines that it was him on the picture and he's the one posing on it and attracting people. If you're going to ask if his looks are convincing to people, well, Kuroko's looks would pass. He has soft baby blue locks, milky white skin, those blue hue eyes, and he has that oh so sweet and charming smile.

You'll think that with all of those, it would be easy to accomplish his dream, but there's only one problem. Kuroko has Anthrophopobia, it's the very reason why there are only a few people that Kuroko trusts. It has something to do with what happened when he was still a kid, but he chose not to talk or reminisce about it now. When Kuroko is surrounded with people, and he doesn't have even one companion, his body would shake involuntarily and his palms would be sweating coldly, the teen tried to overcome his fear, but it was no use. Whenever he got lost in the city, or whenever he's at the school gym for ceremonies, Kuroko would hold on tight to _that_ thing to calm him.

He got it during one of his "lost moments in the city", he was supposed to go to his part-time job interview when he got lost. And since it was rush hour, people are everywhere, Kuroko felt dizzy and he got a hard time breathing, he clutched his shirt tightly and closed his eyes, he forced himself to imagine a different scenery where he's the only one there, unfortunately it didn't worked. Kuroko was about to collapse when a pair of strong arms caught him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you okay?"

Kuroko was still in daze so he can't see clearly who the person was. He nodded his head weakly, and used those strong arms to support himself. "Un…just a bit…d-dizzy…" Kuroko managed to reply while stuttering.

"Let's find somewhere where you can rest."

Another nod and he was escorted to a nearby bench, the man left him and returned with a bottle of water.

"Here, drink this and rest for a while."

"Thank you."

Kuroko then noticed that the man was fully clothed; he was wearing shades and has a scarf large enough that it covered half of his face; he was even wearing a leather hat. Kuroko thought that it was hot today and wondered why a man would dress like that; it made him uncomfortable but shrugged off the idea later on.

"Ano…thank you for the drink sir, how much is it? I-I'm going to pay you."

"It's okay, don't bother."

"But-"

A finger was placed on Kuroko's lips, and he swore he saw the man smile even if it was covered with his scarf. "It's okay." He said. Kuroko nodded and felt his cheeks warmed. The man handed him a handkerchief.

"Use that to wipe your sweat."

"T-Thank you…"

The man nodded and turned to leave, but Kuroko grabbed the end of his sleeves. "Um…may I ask what your name is, sir?" he asked, the man didn't reply but pointed somewhere, when Kuroko realized what it was, he gasped his face turned red and the man smiled as he left.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Whenever Kuroko remembers that encounter with him, he felt warm sensations all over and he can't stop himself from smiling like an idiot. As he walks, Kuroko noticed the new billboard of men's perfume: Velvet kiss. But it wasn't the perfume that caught his eyes, it was the model on the poster, Kuroko's eyes twinkled in admiration and tighten his hold on his handkerchief.

_Akashi-san_

It rolled out his lips and when he realized what he did, he covered his mouth and smiled. "I definitely will be a model so that I can meet you again." He whispered, determined to fulfill his goal. Kuroko proceeded to walk again, unconscious about the pair of eyes that follows him.

**3 months later**

There was a company that is currently looking for new models, and Kuroko thought that it was his chance to prove himself. "Thank heavens, I got to come here with you, Kagami-kun." He sighed happily as he looked at his best friend. The much taller guy snorted and ruffled those blue locks. "Nah, 's okay, I know well that you can't handle being alone." Kagami replied.

Kuroko smiled sweetly and nodded his head. "Number 314! 314!" the announcer called, Kuroko looked at his card and saw that it was his number. Kagami patted Kuroko's head and motioned him to go. "Go now and good luck. You can do it, Kuroko." He cheered, Kuroko felt blessed to have such kind best friend. He nodded and made his way to the room.

He took a deep breath, searched for his lucky handkerchief and smiled.

"_This is it; now watch me Akashi-san. I'll be a model just like you."_

* * *

Shun M.

Okaaaaaay, so there's the prologue~ It's short I know, but don't worry because the first chapter would be long (I think) and as you can see, this would be about an aspiring and well-known model love story, but I'll try not to write something cliché, and of course, there would be smut scenes, and I'm planning to write about Kuroko and Akashi's mature photo shoot *grins what do you think?

Suggestions and comments are highly appreciated :D as well as reviews and follows :3

P.S

I have other stories as well (most are KNB) if you have extra time, feel free to read my other stories. Thank you :3


	2. Act 1

**Shun M:**

Omagash, I'm feeling productive so I'm updating this, I hope that this first chapter would not be crappy though. LOLOLOL, anyway, I'll have my classes again tomorrow but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible (since we'll be having a long-weekend this week, hehehe)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke *sulks

**Entice me, Baby: Act 1**

Kuroko can't help but to feel nervous, his legs were shaking slightly as he breathe in, he murmured words of encouragement to himself, he kept looking down until he bumped into something, or someone. Kuroko looked up, he was about to say sorry when he saw who he bumped into.

"A-akashi-san!"

The man before him smiled a little, Kuroko blushed as he saw how sexy and handsome the man before him was. "Fancy meeting you here." Akashi said, Kuroko blushed even more and nodded. "H-Hai! I was surprised to see you here too!" he replied, failing to hide how happy he was to see the famous model again.

Akashi ruffled Kuroko's hair, grinning to himself on how adorable Kuroko is. Just then, Kuroko showed the handkerchief that Akashi gave him the first time they met. "U-um, Akashi-san, I-I kind of made this my lucky item…" he said, feeling bashful.

Akashi smirked but he managed to hide it from the smaller one, he pinched Kuroko's cheek. "How cute of you… by the way, I didn't get to know what your name was, mind telling me your name?" Akashi asked, Kuroko shook his head and looked at Akashi with glistening eyes. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya! Nice meeting you again, Akashi-san!" he said happily.

"You have a nice name, Tetsuya." Akashi said, Kuroko felt a shiver run down his spine when Akashi said his name. Before he can reply, the announcer had called him again, telling him to set aside other things first and prioritize his interview.

"W-well then, see you around, Akashi-san." Kuroko said as he left, once out of Akashi's sight, the red head smirked. "Oh we'll definitely see each other around Tetsuya, a lot."

* * *

Once inside, Kuroko bowed a little and introduced himself, the "judges" immediately noticed how cute the teen was, how smooth his skin and how petite his frame is. They hummed in approval to which Kuroko was confused, or rather, a little too late to catch up on what the others were saying.

"Well then, shall we start with the interview?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, first, why do you want to pursue modeling?"

"It was my dream since I was little, and In my opinion, endorsing new products through modeling is fun, and I think that, successfully endorsing them and seeing how many are interested in your product feels good."

"Do you have any experience in modeling?"

"I have, but it was only for school projects and such."

"Do you have any inspiration that made you want to pursue modeling?"

"Well, um…yes…"

"What would it be?"

"I-It's A-Akashi-san…because he's so amazing and he looks so professional, he has this aura that makes you just stare at him in awe and wonder why God didn't let you be like him."

"You seem to be a big fan of Akashi."

"Yes!"

"Sounds cool, did you already know that Akashi is the son of the company's president?"

"Ye-what? Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

To this, Kuroko was absolutely surprised and he has his mouth forming a wide "o". The interviewers chuckled on Kuroko's reaction, and told him how entertained they were, Kuroko blushed furiously and looked down, mumbling apologies on how he acted, but the interviewers said that it was okay, it was even better because they don't want the interviewees to be too nervous.

"Well then, Kuroko-san, we'll be expecting to see you next week, at 7 am sharp." One of them said. Kuroko gasped and clasped his hands in glee. "R-really? Oh my god! Are you serious?" he asked, too shocked to absorb what just happened. "Yes, and in addition, we have a guest right here." The man said as he pointed at the door, it opened slowly revealing a smiling Akashi.

Kuroko smiled widely, fighting the urge to glomp the other man. "Good job, Tetsuya." Akashi said, moving towards the said man. "Looks like there's no need for introductions, Akashi-san." One of the men said, Akashi simply nodded. "Okay then, from now on, Kuroko-san, you'll be under the care of Akashi-san until you develop into a real model." Kuroko nodded and looked at the redhead with such admiration.

* * *

A few more talks and rules, Kuroko and Akashi were free to go. Kuroko kept on talking about how he adored Akashi's modeling skills to which the other one just chuckled and said that someday he's sure that Kuroko would be better than him.

"Oh, Akashi-san, before I forgot, It would be nice if you meet my best friend!"

"best friend? Did he accompany you here?"

"Yup! I think he's waiting for me at the lobby."

"Should we go there then?"

With a nod, Kuroko unintentionally dragged Akashi but the redhead didn't complain. He was enjoying this moment with Kuroko, but at the same time, he felt pissed off knowing that there's some other guy that captures the bluenette's attention.

"Tsk, I've got to make sure that all of his attention is mine."

Akashi whispered to himself, it was a good thing that he said it lowly so that Kuroko didn't manage to hear it completely, when the younger one asked what Akashi said, the redhead said that it was nothing but just being excited to meet this best friend.

At last, they saw Kagami, the huge guy was sitting all tensed, making it feel like he was the one that was going to be interviewed. "Kagami-kun!" Kuroko squealed, as he threw himself on his best friend's awaiting embrace.

"Shit man! I thought something happened to you there! What took you so long?" Kagami asked, tone filled with worry, Kuroko giggled, mumbling a soft sorry and grabbed on Kagami's wrist, they half-run towards Akashi.

"Kagami-kun! Meet Akashi-san! He'll be my mentor from now on!" Kuroko cheered, Kagami looked at him then at Akashi, he forced a smile and offered a hand at the other redhead. Akashi took it, gripping at it and engaged in a glaring contest with Kagami. "Nice meeting you, Kagami-san." Akashi said coldly.

Kagami nodded. "Yeah, you too." Was his only reply, Kuroko was too dense to notice how dark the aura the two guys were emitting. "I'll get us something to drink!" Kuroko said and skipped away happily. Once out of the two boy's sight. Kagami let go of Akashi's hand and snorted.

"Whatever you're planning towards Kuroko, I won't let it happen." He said, Akashi smirked and crossed his arms. "You're making it seem like I'm the bad guy here, _cousin_." He retorted, Kagami rolled his eyes. "Cousin, my ass. You're just some sadistic bastard." He muttered, Akashi glared at him and pulled his collar, leaning on Kagami's ear, he whispered. "Tetsuya will be _mine._"

*o*

* * *

Shun M

WHAT CAN I SAY? POSSESSIVE AKASHI IS POSSESSIVE *HEART HEART

Gosh, I'm not satisfied with this chapter, I'll make it up to you with the next chapter :D

Reviews and suggestions are very much welcome :D

I have other works that you might enjoy, feel free to browse on them, see you around ^_^

ALSO, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING MY OTHER STORY "6 LIVES" OH GOD, I LOVE ALL OF YOU *hugs everyone

P.S

IF I HAVE SOME GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, I'M SO SORRY, I DON'T PROOFREAD XD


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

HI BABIES! I'M CURRENTLY AT MY HOMETOWN AND THERE'S NO INTERNET HERE (I'M AT MY COUSIN'S HOUSE AT THE MOMENT) BUT I'LL BE BACK ON TUESDAY AND I'LL BE UPDATING MY WORKS :D SO STAY TUNED AND I LOVE YOU ALL :*


	4. Act 2

**Shun M:**

This update came out a bit late and I'm very sorry for that, It's just that I had an exam yesterday and we finished like around 7:30 in the evening, seriously -.- anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KNB =(

**Entice me, baby: Act 2**

When Kuroko came back, he has two cans on his right hand and another one on his left hand, he , yet again, failed to notice the tension building between Kagami and Akashi, once nearby, he called out their attention, quickly changing the atmosphere.

"Akashi-san! Kagami-kun! Here are your drinks!" Kuroko said gleefully, giving Kagami and Akashi a can of soda. "Thank you, Tetsuya" Akashi said with a small smile, Kagami noticed how Kuroko's cheeks blushed faintly because of Akashi, he groaned inwardly, Akashi looked sideways and smirked in return.

He grabbed Kuroko's hand lightly, pulling him closer to which Kuroko yelped a bit, he looked down to cover his flushed face. Kagami's eyes widen a bit as he looked at Akashi in dismay, he gritted his teeth and pulled Kuroko back at him, Akashi glared in return and tried to pull back Kuroko, they continued doing that until Kuroko whined. "Moou! Just what exactly are you two trying to do? My arms are starting to huuuurt!"

"Akashi started it!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Guys, uhm it's-"

"You midget of a bastard, trying to monopolize my sweet Kuroko!"

"Am not! You're the one trying to take him from me!"

"Guys st-"

"SHUT UP!"

Both men stopped bickering when they realized what they had just said in unison, they both gasped as they saw Kuroko with tears threatening to fall down and his lips quivering. "Both of you are meanies! I hate you!" Kuroko cried as he turned his back, leaving both men shocked.

Once Kuroko was completely gone, Kagami felt a piercing glare which obviously, came from Akashi's direction. The smaller redhead approached Kagami slowly, his heterochromatic eyes non-verbally signaling that Kagami's so dead.

"You punk! Look at what you did!"

"You pulled him first! I just pulled him back!"

"You told him to shut up!"

"Excuse me? You said it too!"

"Well that was meant for you!"

"Your fault then! He misinterpreted it!"

"Well at least I didn't tell him to shut up!"

"What? Nooo, I just felt like you're going to say it so I did too!"

"You know what? Fuck you."

"Ew, no please don't."

They continued squabbling when someone faked a cough behind them; Akashi stopped hissing, rolled his eyes and sighed, not really feeling good that someone had interrupted his fight with his cousin, on the other hand, Kagami's face turned a light shade of red when he saw who the person before them was.

The man before them stood 5'9 in height, tanned, has dark blue hair and also has dark blue eyes that were squinted a little and goes by the name Aomine Daiki. Akashi didn't look that much surprised. "What business brought you here, Daiki?" he asked, the taller man scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Well, Kise and I got separated and I was wondering if you saw him, since you're here-"looking at the taller red head, he continued. "Kagami."

Kagami blinked a few times, feeling his cheeks getting warmer. "I-uhh, h-haven't..uhh, Kise uhm…" he stuttered and at that moment he swore he wanted to be buried alive, Akashi snorted as he crossed his arms. "What this alien is trying to say it that, we haven't seen Kise." He said, Aomine nodded and chuckled a bit at how "cute" Kagami when he's all flushed and uneasy.

He leaned in on Kagami's ear. "See you tonight Kagami, we'll be waiting." He whispered soft enough that Akashi didn't hear it, or he heard it but he just doesn't give a fuck. Aomine looked back at Akashi and smiled. "Well then, I'll continue looking for Kise." He said, Akashi nodded silently signaling him to scram off.

"Oh, don't forget that you have a photo shoot tomorrow." Akashi reminded the blue-haired man, Aomine nodded and left with a "see you later guys" The smaller man looked at Kagami with a devious grin. "Didn't know you swing that way, cousin." Kagami looked at him with his lip twitching slightly. "Shut up, you swing that way too." He replied, trying to mock the other man. Akashi smirked widely. "Can't help it, Tetsuya's so damn sexy."

Kagami sighed and rubbed his temple. "Look, I swear that if you ever hurt Kuroko, I'll beat you to death." He warned, to which Akashi just smiled. "I doubt that, I'll tell you right now Kagami, I'm going to make sure that Tetsuya enjoys _everything_ that I do." Kagami felt himself shiver at Akashi's low voice, he wondered if Akashi has the same effect for everyone.

* * *

On the other hand, Kuroko was walking slowly with a pout plastered on his face, crossing his arms, he huffed. "How rude of them to tell me to shut up…I was just going to say that it was okay…" he whispered to himself, he continued walking until he bumped into someone.

"Owwiie!" A whine brought Kuroko back to his senses, he gasped as he saw that he blonde into a certain blonde guy named Kise. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kuroko panicked as he helped Kise to stand up. The tall blonde man has his mouth agape, mesmerized to see a young petite teen before him. He squealed in delight that shocked Kuroko, but what shocked him more was that, Kise hugged him tightly. "Kyaa! You're so cute, cute, cuteeeeee!" Rubbing his face on Kuroko's, the smaller man was blinking his eyes in confusion, Kise pushed him a little so he can see him more clearly. He giggled and pinched Kuroko's cheek.

"You're so cute! What's your name? Are you new here? Are you lost?" Kise asked one question after another, Kuroko had a hard time catching up with Kise, he inhaled and smiled. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm the new trainee here." he introduced as he bowed a little.

Kise squealed again, having that moe moe effect surround him, he hoisted Kuroko and chuckled. "You're so light! And so small, so cute, and so tamed! Just like a Corgi!" he said, Kuroko tilted his head." Corgi?" he asked, Kise nodded his head as he lowered Kuroko. "Yep! I always wanted a Corgi dog! But Aominecchi is allergic to dogs." He replied with a pout. Kuroko's eyes widen a bit. _I look like a dog?_ He wanted to ask Kise but reserved his question for later, he thought that maybe it would be better to ask Akashi since the man is honest and doesn't hesitate to vocalize his thoughts.

"Ano, Kise-san, I'm just wondering what you're doing at this part of the building?" Kuroko asked as he noticed that they are at the rear part of the area, near the fire exit. Kise laughed embarrassingly as he ruffled his own hair. "Well, you see I got lost, I'm no good at directions after all." He said, Kuroko nodded his head and held onto Kise's hand. "Then, I shall help you find your way out."

*0*

**Shun M:**

I think that this chapter was a bit short? What do you guys think? And I don't know what happened XD I was planning to make it have a serious atmosphere between Kagami and Akashi but then, it turned out a bit comical XD

I want to thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorite(s) it made me really really happy :') I was supposed to read John Locke's work by now since I need it later, but meh, I feel the urge to update this, besides, I want to spread the Akakuro love HAHAHAHAHA 333

BTW, I'm going to have a collaboration work with my sweetie pie and it will be posted soon, stay tuned and once again, thank you very much for the support! *hugs everyone


	5. Act 3

**Shun M:**

Okay, first of all, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews :') secondly, some had said that Kuroko seems to be OOC here, and I already stated it on the prologue that they could be OOC here sometimes, but I'll try my best to make them act like how they really are in the series/manga ^_^ lastly, since it's weekend, I decided I to update this, enjoy!

P.S

This story would have its own cover photo soon, I'm just being lazy at the moment to finish my fan art LOLOLOL XD Also, I'll be making my own avatar from now on (which is currently being colored XD) so my avatar at the moment would be the last one that's from the internet :3

**Disclaimer:** I still don't KNB :3

* * *

**Entice me, Baby: Act 3**

Kuroko held hands with Kise as he guided the blonde man towards the right direction, it is true that he's not comfortable with people he don't or didn't know much, but he felt that Kise's probably a kind person and Kuroko managed to stay calm and even offered to help the other. They turned right at the end of the hallway and were near the main lobby when Kise squealed.

"Aominecchi! Over here!" his voice almost echoed in the spacious hall, Kuroko gasped a bit due to surprise, patting his chest lightly as he tried to regain his normal breathing, he was curious to see who this "Aominecchi" is and so, he glanced at the direction Kise was looking at. Aomine heard Kise's voice and headed towards him, Aomine failed to notice Kuroko's presence at first, but when he was near Kise, he jumped a little, finally noticing the smaller one who was gazing at him in some sort of awe.

He scratched the back of his nape, looked at Kise who smiled widely in return. "Aominecchi! Meet my new friend, the super cute corgi-like Kurokocchi" he energetically introduced Kuroko and the bluenette blushed furiously at his nickname, Aomine nodded his head, ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Nice meeting ya, kid." He said, Kuroko bit his lip and looked down, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Un..." was all he can say.

Kise raised a brow before he hooked wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulder, his other hand was raised and a finger was used to poke Aomine. "Yaa, Aominecchi, it seems like Kurokocchi doesn't like you." He teased the taller man, Aomine snorted as he crossed his arms. "Haa? What do ya mean?" he asked, he looked at Kuroko and the said man gulped as his eyes met with darker ones. "Oiya, ya seemed to be intimidated kid, don't worry, I may look like this but I'm really…uhh nice?"Aomine said with a fake laugh but with an earnest smile at the end.

Kuroko felt like the thumping of his heart began to slow down as he nodded; he bowed a little and looked up at Aomine. "My apologies for being a bit rude, I'm just not comfortable being around people I'm not yet very familiar with." He whispered softly, Kise's mouth formed an "o" as he slowly retracted his arm and clung onto Aomine's instead. "Erm, I'm sorry too Kurokocchi, I didn't know." Kise said, Kuroko shook his head and smiled. "It's okay, Kise-kun." Aomine and Kise smiled a little, the three of them walked their way towards the foyer and Aomine started to feel curious about Kuroko's identity.

"So Kuroko, Kise said that you're the new trainee, what agency are you under in?" he asked, Kuroko blushed a bit. "I-I'm serving as a t-trainee at Enigma modeling agency as of now." He stuttered a bit, Kise gasped a little as he clasped his hands. "Oh my god! So you're under Akacchi's agency! Well not really him but his father owned it so it's just like-" he was cut off when a hand covered his blabbering mouth. "Kise, you're talking too much and too fast, you're confusing Kuroko." Aomine said, Kuroko blinked his eyes as he tilted his head. "You know Akashi-san too?" he asked, orbs shining as he imagined the face of the said man.

Both men nodded. "Yup, we used to work at the same organization but were promoted at another one, well our agency now is still under Enigma so it's just like we're still working at the same place." Kise said, Kuroko digested all of the information he heard, surprise to know how powerful Akashi's family is. "By the way, you're an aspiring model aren't you? So, who's your mentor?" Akashi asked, to this, Kuroko blushed furiously, trying his hardest not to squeal at the thought of Akashi teaching him.

"A-Akashi-san said that he's going to handle me…" he said softly, Kise reacted first which surprised Kuroko. "Whaaat? Seriously? You've got yourself into trouble Kurokocchi!"he half shouted half whined. "Akashi agreed to teach someone? Now that is rare indeed, you've got to be careful of your every move then, Kuroko." Aomine butted in. Kuroko was more than confused now.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, Aomine sighed and looked at Kise, the blonde just nodded in return. "Well you see, Akashi turns into a different person when it comes to modeling, he wants everything to be perfect, he's been modeling for 6 years now, and of all those years, he remained as the most famous teen model." Aomine started. "A survey was usually made every month, and as each month passes by, the number of Akashi's fans grew and grew, including Kise's too because he's the top 2."he added, Kise blushed as Aomine gave him one of those sweet smiles, the blonde lightly slapped Aomine's arm. "Geez, you're embarrassing me, Aominecchi." He whispered with a smile.

Kuroko looked at the two and noticed how close their bond is, but he's still curious about Akashi, he wants to know more. "C-could you tell me more about Akashi-san?" he asked, Kise nodded his head, and leaned on Kuroko's ear. "You've got to be careful Kurokocchi." He warned.

"Akacchi's not the type of person who mingles with other who he doesn't personally know, hearing now that he's the one who made the decision to teach you, it means only one thing." He whispered, Kuroko gulped hard as he wait for what Kise's going to say next. "Akacchi's interested in you Kurokocchi, and it's going to be difficult because-" he was cut off by Aomine by whispering. "Akashi's so goddamn possessive; he won't let you out of his sight from now on."

Kuroko's eyes widen, feeling someone staring at him, his body trembled a little as he slowly looked to who was staring at him intently. The three of them gasped as they saw Akashi slowly approaching them, with a smug smirk plastered on his face. "You seem to be enjoying their company, Tetsuya." His voice was low, and his heterochromatic eyes glisten with a tint of anger. It made Kuroko want to curl himself into a ball and avoid Akashi's stares as much as he can. "A-Akashi-san…" his voice was tiny as he bit his lip.

When Akashi was in front of them, Aomine and Kise felt small even though they're a couple of feet taller than him. "G-good to see you, Akacchi." Kise greeted, Akashi looked at him with an unimpressed smile. "Yeah." He replied, he turned to look at Kuroko, tilting his chin up, his voice came out as cold as ice. "Mind telling me what's happening here?"

*o*

* * *

**Shun M:**

**Ta-da, there you got it, in this chapter Kagami's missing LOL I'll tell you why on the next chapters :3 and Akashi's possessiveness will start here XD I'll try to update as soon as I can, and maybe I'll update 6 lives later or tomorrow :D**

**BY THE WAY, GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP, SINCE YOU'RE ASKING FOR A SEQUEL OF "STUBBORNLY CUTE" I'M GOING TO ASK YOU NOW WHAT YOU LIKE MORE:**

**A) AKAKURO HAVING THEIR BATH TIME WHEREIN KUROKO SEDUCES HIM BUT REFUSES TO LET AKASHI TOUCH HIM**

**B) KUROKO DOING A STRIP SHOW FOR AKASHI AND THE REDHEAD WAS ALL TIED UP**

**C) AKASHI MADE KUROKO CROSSDRESS AND PLAYED WITH HIM…IN A DIRTY WAY**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND THE PLOT WITH THE MOST NUMBER OF VOTES WILL BE THE ONE TO BE USED ON THE SEQUEL OF "STUBBORNLY CUTE" :D**

**P.S **

**I'M PLANNING TO MAKE A NEKOMIMI AKAKURO FIC SOON. LOLOLOL**


	6. Act 4: Akashi Seijuro

**Shun M:** I'm so sorry for this late update, we still don't have internet connection, it sucks :( I mean we've paid and everything but still... *cri

I'll accept betareading requests once I get back, see you!

**P.S THAT WAS A JOKE OKAY? NET'S BACK XD AND YOU CAN SEND ME YOUR REQUESTS ANYTIME :D **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the story

**Warning: **OOC

* * *

***Entice me, baby: Act 4: Akashi Seijuro* **

"Looks like you're having fun here, Tetsuya." Akashi's voice was austere, Kuroko gulped as his knees started to shiver _Did he heard us? _"I-I'm just helping uhh...Kise-san h-he's kinda...uhm, you see...uhh lost..." Kuroko replied in a whimper. The redhead chuckled sarcastically, "Hmm, well it seems that you're the one at loss Tetsuya, at words to be specific." Kise clutched on Aomine's shirt. "A-Aominecchi...say something!"he hissed, feeling sorry for Kuroko.

Aomine sighed. "Yo Akashi, err ya see we're just talking 'bout...cheeseburgers, 'cause ya see I like it really cheese and uh big? Yeah yeah." Kise wanted to slap Aomine right then and there, his brow was twitching as his grip on Aomine's shirt tightens. "Aominecchi! You're so stupid I swear I feel like strangling you!" Kise hissed under his breath. Akashi raised a brow, aware of Aomine's crappy lie, but decided to go with the flow. "I see, if you're hungry then you should go to the new cafe over there." He said as he pointed his finger somewhere east. Aomine opened his mouth but didn't say anything, until Kise dragged Aomine by the arm. "Right! Well then, we're leaving Akacchi, Kurokocchi byee!" Kise waved frantically, Akashi nodded. "Bye bye." Kuroko whined, Kise interpreted it as "don't leave me here" though, Kise spared him an apologetic look before leaving.

Once Akashi and Kuroko were left alone, Kuroko's lips began to quiver and his eyes started to form tears. "Uwaah, Akashi-kun! I'm so sorry, please don't get mad at me!" Akashi was taken aback, his lip twitch, to him, Kuroko looks like a puppy who had been naughty and was now begging for his master to forgive him, so _cute. _Akashi sighed as he pulled Kuroko in a tight embrace, he ruffled his hair, Akashi can't help but to sniff the smaller man's hair that smelled like strawberries freshly plucked on a January morning. "Yeah, me too, I just don't like it when you talk to other guys without me knowing." He whispered. It was a good thing that Kuroko's face was hidden because he's blushing like mad right now, biting his lower lip he tries to absorb what Akashi had just said.

"So uhm...A-Akashi-san, you're not mad anymore?" He asked, almost whispering, he looked up at Akashi only to see the redhead smiling genuinely. _God, why is he so sexy?_ "Not anymore." He replied as his fingers played with Kuroko's baby blue locks, Kuroko smiled widely with his cheeks flushed, Akashi had to fight the urge to kiss the cute being in front of him. He retracted his arms and faked a cough. "Well then, shall we go? I'm going to show you where you'll be staying at." Akashi said, Kuroko nodded his head ans then it hit him. "Oh! Before I forgot, where is Kagami-kun?" He asked, eyes blinking twice. "He said he has some work to do, probably at Aomine and Kise's territory." Akashi simply replied, Kuroko nodded slowly with a pout, he wasn't able to talk to Kagami that much, Akashi saw it and sighed. "I'll call him and tell him you want to see him." Kuroko's eyes glisten in delight as he smiled widely.

* * *

They proceeded on walking, they left the main building, walked some more until they reached a certain building. Akashi stood in front of Kuroko with his arm presenting the infrastructure. "This is Enigma's private condo, I designed this building 3 years ago, only those who I know that works for my father's company can reside here." Kuroko was in awe, the condo was simple yet elegant, Akashi offered him a hand. "Come, I'll show you to our room." Kuroko took the offered hand eagerly, they past through the door, rode the elevator until they reached the top-most floor.

"We're here." Akashi said as he opened a door with the number "714" engraved on it. Kuroko gulped as he tried to register everything that he can see, the room was beyond spacious, the room was larger than 3 classrooms combined, their was a living room, average size kitchen, a blue bathroom and two bedrooms. "So...beautiful" Kuroko said in amazement, Akashi simply smiled at the comment, he opened the bedroom at the leftmost corner, upon entering, Kuroko heard something familiar. He closed his eyes and began to tap his foot, he smiled and looked at Akashi. "That was Eh, Aa, Sou right?" he asked, Akashi nodded as he turned the volume up. "I like your voice..." Kuroko suddenly whispered, and when he realized what he had just said, he covered his mouth and looked at the floor, totally embarrassed. "I-uhh I mean...-" before he can say anything more, he noticed how red Akashi's face was, his cheeks were competing with the color of his hair, Akashi faked a cough and ran his fingers through his hair. "T-thanks..." he replied, almost inaudible but Kuroko managed to hear it. Kuroko laughed lightly, "I didn't know you know how to blush Akashi-san." He teased as he approached the redhead tomato.

Akashi covered his half of his face as he looked at Kuroko. "D-don't stare at me like that." He stuttered, the mighty Akashi Seijuro, for the first time in his life, has freaking fucking stuttered, wow. Kuroko giggled as he was in front of Akashi, he pulled away the hand that was covering Akashi's handsome face. "You look so cute and adorable right now Akashi-san! Aww you look like a kid!" Kuroko said in glee as he pinched Akashi's right cheek.

He was about to withdraw his hand when Akashi grabbed it, leaned on his palm and smiled gently. "You're so warm." He whispered with a soft smile, it was Kuroko's time to blush. "A-Akashi-san..." Akashi brought Kuroko's hand in front of his mouth, he placed gentle kisses on the tip of the younger man's fingers, he looked at Kuroko in the eyes, the bluenette felt warm all over and felt like there are butterflies inaide his stomach. "Say, Tetsuya, is it okay if I fall in love with you?"

*0*

* * *

**Shun M:**

Omygosh, isn't Akashi-sama sweet? Agsjdjdpdpehebfjd XD what do you think would Kuroko saaay? And who do you want to be their roomates? Of course it should be a couple XD any couple is okay except Aokise, they have their own house, just so you know XD reviews and suggestions are very much welcome! :D


	7. Act 5: Kuroko Tetsuya

**Shun M:**

Another late update, boo~ I have a new work entitled "_Live today, Die tomorrow"_ and "_Dirty Dancing"_ (this latter one's a kuroshitsuji fic) I hope you'll support my new works as well, anyway, here's the 7th chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the story.

**Warning: OOC. FLUFF **

* * *

***Entice me, baby: Act 5: Kuroko Tetsuya***

_Say, Tetsuya, is it okay if I fall in love with you?_

_Fall in love with you?_

_In love with you?_

_With-_

"Tetsuya?" Akashi's voice brought Kuroko back to reality, the smaller male shook his head quickly and blinked his eyes. "Uhh. Huh?" Kuroko reacted stupidly; he averted his gaze away from Akashi, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Akashi found it rather amusing though. He approached Kuroko who steps back every time he takes another step forward. "Why are you moving away from me, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. Kuroko bit his lip as he tried to look at Akashi. "I-I'm not." Akashi chuckled deeply in return. "Yes you are." He lightly grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him, his fingers traced the younger's blushing face. "How cute."

Kuroko felt like bursting into nothing at the moment, his idol, the ever so _famous _Akashi Seijuro, confessed his love for him. "A-Akashi-san, w-what you've said-" he was cut off when Akashi had suddenly leaned in to claim his lips, it was a soft chaste kiss, when Akashi pulled away, he had to stop the urge to laugh at Kuroko's reaction, the boy was redder than a tomato could be, his eyes were comically spinning, _How adorable_.

Kuroko shook his head again, tried to organize his thoughts but, just one look at Akashi and he'll feel those butterflies in his stomach, _again_. He breathes in deeply and pouted afterwards. "A-Akashi-san you meanie, I-I…" he trailed off as he managed to look directly at Akashi's eyes. "I'm not sure on what to say…I mean, you barely know me and um, I-It's not that I don't like you Akashi-san, so please don't get the wrong idea!" he said as he squeezed his eyes shut, scared that Akashi might get mad at him, but instead, he felt a hand ruffling his hair. "This your first time getting a confession, Tetsuya?" he asked, a nod was what he got in return. "I see." Kuroko slowly opened his eyes as he was yet pulled again, but this time, he got a tight assuring hug. He felt Akashi kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry; I won't force you if you're still not ready." Kuroko looked up with wide eyes. "I'll wait until you fall in love with me too." Kuroko felt like fainting. "A-Akashi-san." He stuttered as he clutched on the red head's shirt. "Call me Akashi, and mind you Tetsuya, I'm overly loyal so you better not make me jealous." Akashi teased and got a whine in return.

He was about to claim those soft lips again but.

"Hey hey hey, Akashi!" A loud noise echoed inside the room, Akashi rolled his eyes as he sighed, but didn't let go of Kuroko. "You're being too loud Takao." Kuroko looked at their door as it hit the wall with a loud bang, there's a man with glossy black hair and sharp eyes, Kuroko recognized him as Kazunari Takao, he's a composer and a part time model. Kuroko suppressed a squeal; after all, Takao was the one who wrote the songs of his favorite singer: Midorima Shintaro. Akashi looked down at Kuroko who looks like he was wagging his tail (if he really has one) as he sees a new friend, Akashi smiled a small smile and let go of the younger lad. Takao eyed Kuroko with interest, not bothering to hide his mischievous grin. "Neh, Akashi, who's this cute brat?" Takao asked as he approached Kuroko, he inspected the smaller male, ruffling Kuroko's hair a bit too enthusiastic. "Wow! You're pretty small kid! How old are you? 13? 14?" Kuroko pouted at the question and Akashi sighed again. "Takao, don't bully him." He ordered as he swatted Takao's hand away from Kuroko's hair. "Kuroko, meet Takao, he's a composer though he don't look like one." Akashi said and Takao's grin widens even more. "N-nice meeting you, Takao-san…I-I um…16 already, you know?" Kuroko greeted with a pout.

Takao laughed loudly. "I think I know why Akashi's head over heels on you brat! You're pretty cute!" he said and winked, Akashi crossed his arms. "And may I ask how you found out _that_ one?" he asked, Takao sweat-dropped as he looked anywhere but Akashi. "Well, erm you see…" Takao stuttered as he chuckled nervously, feeling awkward at Akashi's constant glaring, he shouted. "Shiiiiiin-chaaaaaaaan! Akashi's eye-fucking mee!" Kuroko gasped at what Takao had said and looked at Akashi with teary eyes, Akashi's brow twitched as he looked at Kuroko then at Takao; he silently threatened the other male. "_You are so fucked up Takao_" The endangered man stuck his tongue out. "A-akashi?" Kuroko half whined and cried and Akashi gulped in return. "Tetsuya, don't let him spoil your innocence, don't listen to whatever he says okay? He's a fucktard." Akashi whispered seriously and Kuroko pouted but nodded nonetheless.

A sigh was heard from the direction of the door, and yet again, Kuroko looked and saw a tall green-haired man wearing black frames and with a bored expression. "Takao, enough. You've teased the new boy too much." His voice was deep that it sent a shiver down Kuroko's spine. Takao immediately squealed and latched his arms around the green-head's left arm. "Shiin-chan! Look look, isn't he a cutie?" he asked, referring to Kuroko. Akashi looked at "Shin-chan" and they both nodded, acknowledging each other's presence, while Kuroko on the other hand, was staring at the green head in awe. "Midorima Shintaro-san." He whispered, barely inaudible. "Shin-chan" looked at Kuroko with a firm gaze, nodded at him and offered him a small smile. "Hello. I'm Midorima Shintaro, though it seems that you already know my name, I still want to greet you formally." Kuroko's eyes twinkled in delight, he pulled away from Akashi, much to the red head's annoyance.

Kuroko approached Midorima. "M-Midorima-san! You're my favorite singer! Oh my God! Can you please sign my shirt later? Please, please?" he pleaded, Takao and Midorima thought that Kuroko looked like a puppy begging for attention, The green-head chuckled lightly and nodded. "Sure." He replied and it was enough to send Kuroko to paradise. Akashi snorted, catching their attention, he has a childlike pout that he was trying to hide, but was unsuccessful to do so. Kuroko giggled as he went back to Akashi's side. The redhead hurriedly pulled Kuroko in a possessive embrace. "What are you doing here anyway, you two?" he asked, feeling a bit pissed because of their too long interference with his "alone time" with his beloved Kuroko. Takao smirked as he leaned on Midorima's shoulder. "Oh! Would you be very surprised to know that we'll be staying here with you here from now on?"

*o*

* * *

**Shun M:**

A bit short no? hoho, I'm sorry I'll try to make the next chapter longer, isn't Akashi cute? Ugh *heart heart

Also, As what I've said earlier, I have two new works that I hope you'll check out :D

Thank you for the support guys! See you around!

*hugs everyone


End file.
